Cameron
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: Owen Hunt has a secret, and a little boy named Cameron coming into the ER has something to do with it. Chapter 6 is rated M, the rest is rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Flashbacks are in Italics. **

The boy had come into the emergency room with pretty standard symptoms; nausea, fever, stomach pain, and slight swelling near the appendix were all indicative of appendicitis. The mother was a standard as well; worried that her son would have to go through surgery. Everything was routine, so why did Dr. Owen Hunt look so worried?

* * *

_"Rough day?" asked a pretty girl, taking the seat next to the man in the army uniform._

_"You could say that." He said, sipping his beer and not looking at the girl._

_"Are you on leave?" the girl asked, trying to keep conversation going. _

_"Yeah," he said, turning to face her, "Major Owen Hunt." He held out his hand. The girl took it. _

_"Natalie Wilson." she said._

* * *

_"It's been a while since I've done that." Owen said, breathing out a laugh as Natalie fell back into bed beside him._

_"Well, you did great." She said, catching her breath. She looked at Owen and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing. She decided to close her eyes and sleep too._

* * *

_When Natalie awoke, Owen was gone. He hadn't left her any way to contact him, not even a phone number. She was a bit upset, but she knew what to expect from one night stands so she shook it off and moved on with her life. _


	2. Chapter 2

Owen just kept staring at the boy as Doctor Robbins examined him. The boy's mother was staring at the boy as well, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Doctor Kepner." Owen said as April Kepner walked by.

"Something you need, Chief?" April asked.

"I need you to work with Doctor Robbins today." He said, still not taking his eyes off the boy.

"But sir, my focus isn't Peds…" April started, she thought Hunt knew that her focus was trauma.

"Just do it." Owen said, sounding angry. April looked at the boy Doctor Robbins was examining and suddenly knew why he wanted her on this case. She nodded to the Chief and headed over to the bed where the little boy was being examined.

"I'm on your service today." April said to Doctor Robbins.

"Okay. Take this little guy to CT so we can get a scan of his abdomen." Doctor Robbins said. April nodded, took the boy's chart, and started wheeling him to CT.

"Well, it looks like Cameron has a mass on his pelvis. It could be benign, or it could be a sign of Ewing Sarcoma, a type of bone cancer that's common in children Cameron's age." Doctor Robbins said to the little boy's mother.

* * *

"Cancer? He's only five." The mother said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wilson." April said to the young mother.

"Call me Natalie," she said, then added, "how do I tell him?"

"Tell him that he's sick and he has to stay here to get medicine to make him better." April suggested. Natalie nodded walked into her son's hospital room.

Owen was standing outside the boy's hospital room when April came back to check on him.

"Oh, Chief, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said, starting to walk away.

"He looks a lot like you." April said to Owen's back. He stopped walking and turned around. "Is he your son?" April asked. She knew this question was out of line, but she couldn't help asking.

"Yeah," Owen said, staring at his feet.

"Why don't you go in and see him?" April asked. Owen finally met her eyes, his were red and glistening.

"His mother…" he began, "I acted like nothing was happening through the pregnancy and all I've ever done since then was pay my monthly child support. I might be his father biologically, but I've never done a single thing for him, besides the child support."

"Then go be a father to him now." April suggested. "He needs all the support he can get."

Owen shook his head and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Cameron, are you excited to start treatment?" Doctor Robbins asked.

"No." Cameron said quietly, hiding under his blanket. Doctor Alex Karev kneeled by the bed so that he was level with Cameron's face.

"Come on, dude. This treatment is gonna make you feel a lot better." he said. Cameron came out from under his blanket and looked at Alex.

"Promise?" Cameron asked. Alex smiled at him.

"I promise. You might feel kinda crappy at first, but then you'll start to feel better." Alex said. Cameron agreed to start treatment and was set up with his first dose of chemo.

* * *

"You lied." Cameron said weakly while Alex checked his PICC line on the third day of his treatment.

"Did I?" Alex asked, distracted by the medical equipment.

"He's been throwing up all day. He ate a good breakfast this morning, but it didn't stay down, he ate some crackers earlier and those came up too. He can't even hold down water." Natalie said, holding her son's hand.

"Alright, well I'll see what I can do about getting some medicine to control the vomiting. That sound okay, buddy?" Alex said. Cameron nodded his head weakly.

As Alex left the room, another doctor entered. This one looked vaguely familiar to Natalie, and after a few seconds, she placed him.

"_You_ work here?" Natalie asked sharply.

"Yeah." Owen said quietly, hanging his head. April had insisted that he see his son, and he spent the last three days practicing what he would say. Now that the moment had come, though, he was at a loss for words.

"Who is he, mommy?" Cameron asked quietly. Natalie turned to her son and put her hand on his.

"Close your eyes and ears, baby. I need to talk to the doctor." Natalie said. Cameron nodded seriously, much too seriously for a five year old, shut his eyes, and put his hands over his ears.

"Don't tell me you're going to be his doctor now. If you are, I'm getting him transferred to another hospital." Natalie said quietly, but with venom in her voice.

"I'm not, I just…" Owen started, trying to look Natalie in the eyes, but failing.

"You just what?" She asked. "Just thought you could come back into our lives because he has cancer? You don't get to do that. You never wanted anything to do with him and he's too young and too sick to have his head messed with like this. I know that when he gets better, you'll just leave again. Don't even try now."

"Listen, he is my son too. I may not have been there for him before, but I will be now and I plan to be long after he is out of this hospital." Owen said, finally gaining some confidence.

"You tried that once, remember? And you know what came of that. I don't want you in his life. I don't want you anywhere near him." Natalie said, her voice signaling that the conversation was over. Owen turned and walked out of the room, barely resisting the urge to slam the door.

* * *

_"Hey, you probably don't remember me, but we had sex a few months ago and I have something to tell you. Call me back, please." Natalie said to a voicemail. It was the fourth message she'd left for the only Owen Hunt she could find in the phone book. Every day she'd say the same thing, hoping he would call back, but he never did. _

_Natalie was woken up by urgent knocks on her apartment door. She got up quickly and ran to the door, trying to get to it before the knocking woke up her infant son. _

_"I'm sorry." slurred Owen Hunt, leaning on the doorframe._

_"Really?!" Natalie whispered in frustration. She grabbed Owen's shirt and dragged him to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and making sure the baby monitor was turned up loud so she could hear it. _

_"Please tell me you've been in Iraq all this time because that is the only excuse I'll let you live through." Natalie said angrily, running her hands through her hair. Owen was sitting on her bed, not entirely focused on anything in particular. Natalie snapped her fingers in his face to bring him to attention. _

_"I'm sorry." he said again, still slurred. _

_"Geeze, how drunk are you?" Natalie asked. Owen just stared at her, or stared behind her, she couldn't really tell where his eyes were going. _

_"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be pregnant?" He asked. Natalie sighed loudly._

_"Yeah, I was, six months ago. The baby is in his room sleeping right now." _

_"It's a boy?" Owen said, smiling. Natalie slapped him. "Ow…" he said, rubbing the spot she slapped. She pushed him back onto the bed, pulled off his shoes and told him to sleep. She didn't have to wait long before he was out._

* * *

_"Oh God." Owen said, rubbing his head as he woke up. He was extremely hung over and not in his own apartment. Then he saw the girl he'd dreaded seeing ever since he got back from the war. Had he come over to her apartment last night? He couldn't even remember leaving the bar. _

_"You're finally up. Your pager thing has been going off like crazy." Natalie said, holding a baby and throwing his pager at him. _

_"That's…" Owen started, pointing at the baby in Natalie's arms. _

_"Yeah, your kid. His name is Cameron, by the way." The baby clung to his mother like his life depended on it, but turned his little head to look at Owen. His ice blue eyes were just like his father's. Owen stood up slowly, headache forgotten, and walked toward Natalie and his child. _

_"Can I hold him?" Owen asked. Natalie knew she should say no. She knew that she should just kick Owen out and forget this ever happened, but part of her wanted so badly for her son to have a father, so she said yes. Owen smiled wide at the baby that had just been placed in his arms. The baby smiled back, and Natalie couldn't help smiling too. This was the perfect little family she'd always dreamed of. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter contains explicit violence. **

"You are totally rocking that no-hair look." Alex said to Cameron, making the little boy smile. He was a quarter of the way through his chemo now and had lost his hair. He was weak, but he had been given IV anti-emetics so he hadn't had much nausea after the first few days.

"Hey Alex." he said quietly. He didn't normally talk to the doctors, but his mom was in the cafeteria so he was lonely.

"What's up, bud?" Alex said, taking a seat in the chair beside Cameron's bed.

"Why does my mommy hate that red head doctor?" Cameron asked. Alex looked confused.

"The guy or the girl?" he said, referring to either Owen or April.

"The guy." Cameron said.

"I didn't know he came to see you, but I'll ask him about it and get back to you. " Alex said. Cameron nodded at him.

"You okay being here by yourself for a little bit, or do you want me to stay?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay. You gotta go be a doctor." Cameron said. Alex smiled at the boy and left the room. A few minutes later, Owen walked in.

"Hey, little guy. Remember me?" Owen asked. Cameron nodded.

"You're the guy my mommy hates. Why does she hate you?" Cameron asked curiously. Owen sat where Alex had been.

"Well, I did a bad thing a long time ago. Your mom was part of that." Owen said.

"What bad thing?" Cameron asked, sitting up in bed now, fully engrossed. Owen contemplated whether or not to tell this five year old the full story. There are bits he would definitely have to leave out, but he should at least tell Cameron some of it.

* * *

_"Why the hell does it take you so long to get home every night?" Natalie asked angrily as Owen walked through the door at 11pm. _

_"I'm a surgeon. I'm busy. I told you that." Owen said, walking right past her. _

_"Don't walk away from me!" Natalie yelled, grabbing Owen's arm. He quickly spun, hitting her with his closed fist. She backed away from him until her back hit the wall. _

_"God, I'm sorry." Owen said, looking shocked at his own action. Natalie reached up to her face and her hand came away wet. Her nose must be bleeding. She didn't do anything to stop it, just stood flush against the wall, not moving. _

_"Your nose is bleeding." Owen said, grabbing paper towels off the counter and walking towards Natalie. She couldn't back up any more so she just stayed where she was and waited for another hit. Instead, Owen tenderly held the paper towels to her nose, helping to stop the bleeding. He put his other arm around her shoulders and led her to the bathroom. _

_"I am so sorry."_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Natalie asked angrily, interrupting Owen before he could begin his story. Owen held his hands up in surrender.

"Just leaving." He said, walking out. Natalie closed the door behind him.

"Mommy, why do you hate him?" Cameron asked. Natalie faked a smile at her son.

"I don't hate him, baby." She said sadly. Cameron didn't want to make his mom sad, so he didn't ask any more questions. He closed his eyes and slept, instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More violence is in this chapter. **

"Did you find out?" Cameron said as Alex entered his room. Cameron had asked him this every day for two weeks, but every day Alex had the same answer.

"Not yet, buddy." Alex said, as he did every day. He was surprised at how persistent a little kid could be. Alex had asked Owen after that first day, but Owen hadn't answered and had threatened Alex with OR suspension if he kept asking. That told Alex to stay away from asking Owen any non-medical questions for the past two weeks.

"You suck." Cameron said.

"Hey, that's not nice." Alex said, but laughed anyway. "What would your mom say if she heard you using that word?"

"You taught it to me!" Cameron said, pointing at Alex. Then Cameron began to cough. Alex ran to get a cup of water for him and helped him stop coughing long enough to drink it.

"You gotta be careful, kid. You're not exactly up to Superman strength yet." Alex said. Cameron lay back in bed, mood completely deflated.

"Everything alright in here?" Owen said, walking in the room.

"Yeah, he started having a coughing fit, but it's under control." Alex said.

"Coughing fit? That shouldn't be happening. Has he been around any other kids? Did he catch something?" Owen asked, more concerned than a doctor would normally be.

"Uh… I don't think so. He just coughed. He's good now, Hunt." Alex said. Owen ignored him and went to sit by Cameron's bedside.

"You okay?" Owen said, putting his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Cameron said. Alex left the room, feeling that he wasn't needed anymore, and closed the door.

"Why did you freak out?" Cameron asked. "You're not my doctor."

"I just like to know what's going on with you, buddy." Owen said, feeling the next question coming and wondering how to answer it.

"Why?" Cameron said. Owen took a deep breath.

"Because…"

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing?" Owen asked, walking into the apartment and seeing moving boxes stacked up by the door. _

_"Maybe you would know if you were ever here." Natalie said under her breath. She began putting things from the kitchen into a box on the floor. Owen walked over to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her. _

_"Let me go." She said quietly but forcefully. _

_"You can't leave, Nat." he said, sounding sad and desperate, his tone not at all matching the angry grip he had on Natalie's wrist. _

_"I have to, Owen!" Natalie yelled, turning fast to face him. Instinctively, he grabbed a fork sitting on the counter and shoved it into Natalie's abdomen. _

_"Shit!" Natalie yelled, crumbling to the floor. Owen just stared at her until Cameron began to cry loudly, snapping Owen back to his senses. _

_"Oh no." Owen said quietly, kneeling in front of Natalie. Her hands were around the fork, and Owen knew she would try to pull it out. _

_"Don't. Leave it in. You could hurt yourself more by pulling it out. I'm so sorry. Please believe me." Owen said, tears falling down his face. Natalie looked straight at him and he was faced with all of the things he had done in the past few months. She was covered in bruises, on her face, around her neck, on her arms and now she was stabbed in the stomach. _

_"This is why I have to leave you." Natalie said through pained gasps. Owen understood. He stood up, grabbed the phone and called 911, then he went to calm down Cameron._

* * *

Natalie walked into Cameron's hospital room and dropped the tray of food she'd brought for him. The sight in front of her made her more angry than anything else possibly could have. Cameron was sitting in Owen's lap and Owen was telling Cameron that he was his father.

"Get out of here!" Natalie yelled. Owen helped Cameron back into bed and stood up, once again putting his hands up in surrender.

"Get the fuck out." Natalie said between clenched teeth, low enough for Cameron not to hear.

"He had a right to know, Nat." Owen said quietly. Natalie slapped him hard across the face.

"Do not call me that. Don't act like you have any right to tell him anything!" Natalie said. Soon, Alex was at the door, pulling Owen back.

"Let it go." Alex whispered to him. Owen let Alex lead him out of the room and then turned and stalked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains explicit dubcon sexual content. It isn't necessary to read, but I wrote it just to show how much this situation is messing with Owen's head. **

Owen led his girlfriend, Doctor Cristina Yang, into an on-call room and roughly shoved her against the wall, kissing her hard.

"Not that I mind," Cristina said between rough kisses, "but what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," He said, pushing her down onto a bed. He pulled the strings on her scrub pants and pulled them off, then pulled off his own. Not even bothering to take off either of their shirts, he pushed into her roughly. His pace was fast and rough, something they'd done before, but not to this extent, and Cristina wasn't really enjoying it.

"Slow down." she said, pushing on his chest. He ignored her.

"Hey!" she said, hitting his chest harder. He looked at her with a look she'd seen before, but not for a long time, and wrapped his hand around her throat. While she could still think, she grabbed her pager off the floor and hit Owen hard in the head with it. The blow knocked him sideways and he came to his senses. He quickly got off of Cristina and began mumbling apologies. She pulled her pants back on and sat beside him, gently rubbing his back.

"What's going on with you?" she asked quietly. Owen looked at her with tears in his eyes, but didn't answer. Then he stood up, pulled on his pants, and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen didn't show up to work for a week. No one knew why, not even Cristina, and it was very strange for the Chief of Surgery to take even one day off, let alone seven.

"Hey Alex." Cameron said as Alex inspected his chemo.

"Hey what?" Alex said, writing something on Cameron's chart.

"Where's Owen?" Cameron asked. Alex shook his head.

"I don't know. He hasn't been here for a while. Maybe he's on vacation." Alex said. Cameron looked sad then.

"What's the matter?" Alex said, sitting by Cameron's bed. Cameron rubbed his eyes and Alex saw that he was crying.

"Can you keep a secret?" Cameron asked. Alex nodded. "He's my daddy." Alex's mouth fell open at that.

"Owen Hunt is your dad?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. He said we gotta keep it a secret." Cameron said. Just then, the door opened and Natalie walked in. Alex pulled her aside.

"Is it true? Is Hunt your kid's dad?" Alex whispered.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Natalie said angrily.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business, but I also know this treatment costs a hell of a lot of money and I doubt a single mom can pay all that. If you told the hospital that Hunt was the kid's father, all the payments would be taken care of." Alex said. "Plus, it'd piss him off to have everyone know that he's a deadbeat dad." Natalie smiled a bit at that.

"Fine. Owen is Cameron's father. Now get me whatever paperwork I need to fill out to make that legal." Natalie said. Alex smiled at her and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you hear that the Chief has a kid?" a scrub nurse asked to an intern during a surgery.

"Excuse me?" the surgeon, Derek Shepherd, asked. "What did you just say about the Chief of Surgery?"

"Um… Sorry Doctor Shepherd." The scrub nurse said. Derek shook his head.

"I want to know what you said about Owen Hunt." he said seriously, making everyone in the room a little nervous.

"Answer the man." The other surgeon in the room, Mark Sloan, said loudly.

"Well, we heard this rumor that Chief Hunt has a kid and that kid is in this hospital." the nurse said. Derek and Mark talked quietly to each other for a moment before Mark put down his surgical instruments and left the operating room.

"You better not be lying." Derek said.

* * *

"Have you seen Hunt?" Mark asked Cristina.

"Not at the hospital, but he said he was coming into work today." Cristina said. "Why?"

"There's some kind of stupid rumor about him going around. Just wanted to see if it was true." Mark said.

"What rumor?" Cristina asked.

"You don't know?" Cristina shook her head. "Well apparently your boyfriend has a kid, and the kid is here in this hospital being treated."

"What?" Cristina asked, completely shocked.

"That's the rumor." Mark said, walking away. Cristina paged Owen 911.

* * *

"What's going on? What's the emergency?" Owen said, breathless, and then noticed that Cristina had paged him to an empty room. As the door closed behind him, Cristina slapped him.

"You have a kid?!" She yelled. Owen took a step back.

"How did you find out?" He asked quietly.

"Everyone knows! You know how gossip goes in this place!" Cristina yelled again.

"You know what? I can't do this. You're the one who wants a kid so bad, and apparently you already have one! You are ridiculous. If you wanted a kid so bad, you should have just stayed with that one." Cristina ranted.

"Cristina, please." Owen said, reaching out to take her hand. She pulled away.

"You can't talk your way out of this! You've been lying to me for… forever! I can't do this with you anymore. Get out of my sight, and get out of my apartment. We no longer live together." Cristina said. Owen knew he was fighting a losing battle, so instead of continuing to fight, he left.

* * *

"Owen!" Cameron yelled when he saw his dad walk through the door to his hospital room. Cameron reached his arms up for a hug, and Owen hugged him hard.

"I missed you, kid." Owen said, still hugging his son. He kissed Cameron's bald head and then sat on the bed, letting Cameron sit in his lap.

"I missed you too." Cameron said, playing with Owen's tie. "Mommy doesn't talk about you. I still think she hates you even though she says she doesn't. I feel better. My medicine is okay. I don't throw up anymore." Owen smiled while Cameron rambled the way children do.

"I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better." He said, tears once again springing to his eyes.

"Are you sad? Mommy cries when she's sad, but sometimes she cries when she's happy too. But you look sad, but you're smiling. Are you sad?" Cameron asked. Owen sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm having a rough time, buddy." Owen said, sniffing again. Cameron wrapped his arms around Owen hugged him tightly.

"It's okay." he said, still hugging his dad as tight as he can.

* * *

"That is it!" Natalie yelled. Cameron knew he should have shut his eyes and ears, but he wasn't shutting his ears. He wanted to hear what his mom was saying to his dad.

"You can't take him away from me!" Owen yelled back. "I have a legal right to him! You ensured that when you had him put on my insurance. Smart move, thank you." he said sarcastically. Natalie resisted the urge to slap him, he looked like already been slapped once today.

"You're unsafe! You can't be around him! You'll hurt him!" Natalie yelled. Cameron decided this was the time he was going to speak up.

"Mommy, he won't hurt me." Cameron said quietly. He thought his parents would hear him, but they both turned to face him.

"You don't know that, baby. He's hurt people before." Natalie said. Cameron looked surprised.

"Nuh uh." He said in defiant disbelief. "No, he's a doctor. He helps people get better." Cameron said, voice rising higher and breaking a little.

"Remember when we went to the beach and you asked what this was?" Natalie said, pointing to the scar on her abdomen. Cameron nodded.

"Owen did that to me. Owen hurt me when you were just a little baby." Natalie said.

"It was an accident!" Owen yelled. "You can't tell him that like I did it on purpose!"

"Why did you hurt my mommy?" Cameron asked sadly. He had really started to like Owen and he didn't want Owen to be a bad guy.

"I was sick, like you, except my sickness was in my head." Owen said. Natalie looked at Owen then.

"You never told me that." She said. Owen looked at her.

"I tried to. You never returned my calls." Owen said. "Finally I just stopped trying. I knew you weren't going to listen to me." It was finally Natalie's turn to hang her head in shame. Owen sat down on his son's bed and put an arm around him.

"Do you know what a war is, Cameron?" he asked. The little boy nodded. "Well, I was in a war. I saw a lot of people get hurt and it made me really upset. When I came home from the war, I kept seeing the people get hurt even though it wasn't really happening. I saw it in my head, but I thought it was real. That's why I hurt your mom. I thought she was part of the war. I didn't know it was her until after I did it."

"It was an accident?" Cameron asked. Owen nodded. "So you're not a bad guy?"

"I hope not." Owen said, looking at Natalie. Cameron looked at her too.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Cameron asked his mother. Natalie took a deep breath.

"He isn't a bad guy."


	9. Chapter 9

"We took some new scans of Cameron's abdomen and the mass is gone." Doctor Robbins said, smiling wide.

"Hear that, kid? You're all better!" Alex said to Cameron. Cameron gave Alex a high-five.

"You get to go home, buddy!" Doctor Robbins said. Cameron was beyond excited, but then his mood shifted.

"But wait," he started, looking at his mother, "does that mean I can't see daddy anymore?" Natalie looked at Owen. After a month and a half letting Cameron get to know Owen, it would be cruel to take them away from each other now. Natalie couldn't do that to her son.

"Of course you can still see him." Natalie said. Cameron's face lit up again.

"Come on," Natalie said, holding out a hand for Cameron to take, "let's pack up your stuff and go home."


	10. DISCLAIMER-PLEASE READ

**I've received a few reviews stating that I don't know how to write PTSD and that Owen's behavior in this story is not indicative of PTSD. One of the reasons I was told that it was not PTSD is because Owen was awake during all of it. I would like to share some resources for people who are unclear what PTSD is and what the symptoms are. **

**Signs and symptoms of PTSD include, but are not limited to: **

Flashbacks, or reliving the traumatic event for minutes or even days at a time

Irritability or anger

Self-destructive behavior

Being easily startled

Feeling tense or "on edge"

having angry outbursts

**I believe I have shown Owen to have all of these symptoms, albeit in dramatic ways, and if you disagree, or believe that these symptoms are not indicative of PTSD, take it up with the Mayo Clinic and the National Institute of Mental Health because that's where I got this information from. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
